


A Little Reminder

by MissDani360



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gore, Horror, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDani360/pseuds/MissDani360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream a little dream, young master. But remember who you should be fearing and look forward to what you will become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Old story. Dipping into the horror genre.

Where am I? I think my eyes are open. I look around with my two blue eyes and still I can't see anything. What's going on? It's so black and empty. I feel my heart start to race as I start to panic.

“Young master.” I hear a deep low voice playing all around me and through my ears. I can even say it had pierced my soul and tasted it. I look around a little relieved to hear a familiar voice.

“Sebastian?” I call out. It is still black as I try to feel around, grabbing at thick air. Footsteps click on the floor getting closer to me. They echo through my mind as they get louder. I start to lose my ability to breathe.

“Sebastian, help me!” I order helplessly. I try to step forward but I trip. I fall hard onto the nothingness. My heart is still racing. Where am I?! The footsteps get louder and louder making my ears hurt. I cover them and close my eyes but it's no use. I can still hear them. My ears continue to throb in pain. The throbs synchronizing with the closing footsteps.

A spot light suddenly clicks on, basking me in blinding light. I use my hands to shield my eyes. My eyes adjust. What is that? I bring my hands closer to my face to see what is on my arms.

It looks like some type of liquid. Dark red. And it is still making its way down to my elbows. What is-?

Blood. It’s blood!

I rub at my ears in a frantic manner and look at my hands. My blood is a small pond in my palms, then my hands start to shake. My ears are bleeding!

The footsteps stop, draping myself in silence and making me immobile. I try to hold my breath to keep silent and to hear any more noises but my body is shaking which is making air seeped out through my mouth as if I was shivering in the winter.

“Is the young master in need of assistance?” Sebastian's voice rang out close by. Then my ears start to drip more heavily. I look up at nothing, hoping that my butler is here to help me.

“S-Sebastian, please.” I squeeze out pathetically. My voice is loss and my throat seems to close like I was being choked. Laughter rang out loudly as I felt tongues or...tentacles crawl up and down my night shirt, licking at my pale skin. It feels disgusting. I can't stop shaking as I try to pull the invisible intruders off my body.

“Why, the young earl, Ciel, is begging. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.” Sebastian's voice became low and monstrous. All of the sudden, an ugly, distorted face flew at me with a widening, wicked smile. Its mouth grows a million sizes and continues to come at me to swallow me whole.

 

I scream and sit upright. A head rush weighs my mind down for a minute. I finally blink away the blurriness. I am panting hard and quick, unable to gather my breath. I look around frantically.

I-I'm in my room. Oh my god, I'm in my room! I celebrate quietly in my head as I try to calm myself. It was only a dream....only a dream.

I exhale slowly, my heart almost coming back to a normal pace. I look up at the loud ticking clock on the wall. The ominous shadows covers the clock so much that the shape is odd but I still can make out what the time is. Three o'clock in the morning, seeing how dark it still is outside. The curtains are still drawn close but the color seems off. Must be because it is so dark in my room. Everything is quiet. But something is still wrong....

I ring the bell by my bedside to call for my butler. It should take him a while before he gets up here since he should be slee-

A knock at my door. I stare at it with a confused look and my heart gives a paranoid jump.

“Come in.” I say cautiously. The door slowly opens and my stomach churns at the anticipation. Sebastian stands in the darkness and didn't take a step into my room. I can see his uniformed, clothed body. But the top half of his face is darkened. I can only see his devilish smirk playing across his face.

That’s too quick for a normal human...that should have taken him at least 15 minutes...

“You called me, young master?” His voice made my head spin and my heart pound against my chest painfully. Just a dream, Ciel...Just a dream...

“Uh...y-yes. I would like a glass of water.” I give the order and then the air becomes heavy and thick again just like my dream.

“Certainly, my lord.” Sebastian says. The smile on his face as he leaves sends shivers up my spine. That smile...that smile was in my dream....It can't be! The door slams making my room shake. I start to look around with paranoid eyes as I start to feel the same sensation of those wet tentacles scouring my body.

Shadows began to move and whisper, zig zagging on the walls and ceiling towards me. My blue eyes are filling with tears and my heart won't stop beating in my ears. I try to run out of bed but my feet get entangled into the sheets. I hit the wooden floors with a hard thud, my eyes searching for the door. I scramble back up to my feet, feeling the presence of evil apparitions behind me. I run out the door and down my dark everlasting hallway. Has this hallway always been this long?

I heard screams and whines from behind me as those shadows keep chasing after me. They are saying that they want my soul and my blood. Why?!

I pant hysterically, the tears pouring down my cheeks.

“Sebastian!” I call out in a very terrified and desperate tone. This can't be happening. Somebody, please, help me!!! Then, my legs become heavier as I start down the blurry stairs. The stairs felt as if they are fuzzing out. I didn't care though. I need someone to come save me from this hell! I ran and ran, ignoring the screams and the pain shooting through my tired legs. I finally make it to the kitchen and burst through the door.

Sebastian is pouring a glass of...red liquid? I thought I had asked for water.

“What is wrong, my lord?” Sebastian says with a deeper, malicious voice that made my whole body vibrate uncontrollably. I sluggishly run towards him with all the effort I had. I grab onto his suit and look up at him. I still can't see his eyes. Only that creepy smile which makes my blood freeze.

“Sebastian, something is chasing me!” I yell. I am breathing like my asthma was acting up. This is bad. What the hell is going on?

“Is it a monster?” Sebastian asks me as he looks down at me; his voice holds a mocking tone to it.

“What?” I questions mostly to myself. Then suddenly, his face changes in a blink of an eye. It is disgusting and deformed. His face screams at me making me stumble back. One word came to mind. Demon. I almost can’t move as I am trying to look away from his red eyes. I shot up to my feet and head for the door in a quick dash. Something wraps around my ankles and pulls me down. I struggle but the purple tentacles wrap around my body and arms. It also covers up my screams by wrapping around the lower half of my head.

The tentacles pull me up so that I am upside down looking at Sebastian through foggy eyes. My screams are muffled as the tentacles pull tighter around me.

Sebastian walks toward me. Those same footsteps ringing in my ears like in my dream. The tentacles are pulling me up further so that my head is leveled with Sebastian's half normal face. I see red as I stare at his messed up face. I can only assume that it was blood blurring my vision though I feel no pain though.

He stops in front of me with a predatory smile. His teeth are sharp and monstrous, his tongue is like a snake's when it shoots out of his abnormal huge mouth. It licks up the blood dripping down my temples. His eyes are still blood red...half of his face is like the face in my dream. It is so disgusting, like melting garbage or a half-eaten rotting cow but I can't look away. I hiccup, trying to gather air in my lungs. Blood is rushing to my head only to drip out my eyes and ears. The pain soon came but I’m too exhausted to even care. My heart is still racing, pumping the blood faster. I still have yet to figure out what is going on. I only knew that Sebastian is a monster and he wants me dead in the most horrible way possible.

“My lord.” He says. He then slices my arm up to my elbow with his elongated, black claws. I scream out in pain. This is the end! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!!

“You are mine, Ciel. I want you to remember that. Every single day you will remember this pain that I caused you and you will be reminded of how short your life has become. You are eternally tied to this torture and you can never be reborn.” Sebastian's voice hit my ears like metal against a hollow bell.

Why am I tied to this hell? Why can't I ever be reborn? Sebastian's claw trails a line across my exposed throat, then his other claw stabs through my shoulder and pulls out just to dig into my stomach. I keep screaming and I am begging him to stop. I am just hanging there bleeding from what feels like every pore. My throat becomes raspy and feels like nails are trying to escape my throat. The pain is over whelming. I wish I can pass out to avoid feeling anything. I start to seize. My teeth clamp down onto my tongue and the blood gushes throughout my mouth. It pushes down my throat trying to find an escape.

“This is your destiny.”

No, no! It can't be. This is just a dream...a dream....

**~third person~**

Ciel lays in his giant bed, unconsciously gripping the white sheets with his hands. He makes whimpering noises that only come when someone is having a very eventful, frightening dream. Ciel folds into himself, in a fetal position as tears fall down his cheeks.

Sebastian sits comfortably on a chair beside the bed, his legs crossed and his head being held up with the palm of his gloved hand. His index and middle finger rest on his high cheekbones while his thumb pushes up against his jawline. The last two fingers hung on his chin just underneath his lips. His lips reveal their amusement and pleasure as he watches his master writhe in his deep and torturous sleep. Sebastian's eyes hold the same pleasure as they give off a pink glow.

He chuckles and sighs, flicking a few strands of hair back. He gets up and towers over the crying body that was his prideful master. He then bends over and touches Ciel's slick forehead with his hand and immediately the small body stops suffering. Sebastian pulls the white covers over the tiny frame and gives a deliciously, long stare watching Ciel's breathing regulate. His body is still shaking.

“Someday, my lord, your soul will be mine. Until then, you shall remember who you should fear.”


End file.
